PKMN: Frost Version
by Rales Mckoy
Summary: Join Terrence and his partner Bey as they travel through the chaotic region of Unova while having to deal with a justice seeking friend, a silent but cute rival and a reformed group of villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is my first Pokemon story so give it some love.**

"... Is unable to battle, victor and the new Unova league champion is Terrence Gilton!." The referee shouts holding up a green flag pointing at a fifteen year old brown skin teen with flat purple hair under an orange and black hat. He wore an orange shirt under a black hooded vest, black and gray pants and black sneakers.

Terrence had a shocked look on his face but it quickly turns to a grin and tears of joy. He quickly runs to his Pokemon and tackles it into a hug which it happily accepts. He sees his family; his mother had tears of happiness running down her face as she waves while his sister was jumping and running around cheering. He and his Pokemon turn to see the former champion and their Pokemon walking towards him with the championship trophy.

Terrence was about to grab the trophy when suddenly the form champ's Pokemon lungs at him and begins to slap his face. He lets out a cry and begins to fall as the ground beneath him turns to tiles. He hits the ground with a loud "Thump" and a slightly dazed expression.

He could hear the laughter of his little sister, who had all ready disappeared, as he lies twitching on the ground.

"Gwen." He hisses out now getting up. As he starts to plan his revenge, he couldn't help but feel he forgot something but he quickly shrugs, mumbling that it's not important and heads downstairs. Sadly what he didn't notice was a circled day on his calendar.

Upon arriving downstairs, he finds his mother, Tracy, making breakfast with his brat of a sister watching T.V in the living room, snickering. Beside her were two Pokemon; one was a cream feline with purple fur while the other was brown and cream rabbit. The feline stretches and begins to follow him while the rabbit jumps on his shoulder. They were his mother's Delcatty and his partner in crime Buneary aka Bey.

Delcatty was one of his mothers' main Pokemon during her journey. Now-a-days it sleeps and watches over both Terrence and his sister.

Buneary on the other hand, he had met it two years ago while walking home from school.

**FlashBack:**

"Later, man."A thirteen year old Terrence says waving goodbye to his friends and continues on his way. As he walks, he pulls out a Donut and begins to munch on them. It wasn't long before the bag was snatched from his hand by a brown blur.

Terrence blinked at his now empty hands and sees a Buneary eating the Donut hungrily. You would expect Terrence to be angry and chase the rabbit around, but, he just sighed and gave the Pokemon a grin.

"You were hungry weren't ya." He asks now kneeling to the Pokemons level. Buneary, who had finished eating, smiles at the boy.

"Bun, buneary!" it said happily hopping around him.

"You're a friendly lil guy." Terrence says to the Pokemon, who in turn glares at him.

"Girl?" He asks as the Pokemon nods with its arms folded.

Buneary then hops on his shoulder and smiles at her new friend. He smiles back at Buneary. "So you wanna come with me?" he asks as the Pokemon smiles and nods.

He lets out a grunt" Hm, that was easy, let's just hope in can convince mom to keep you." He says walking home with his new partner.

**End FlashBack:**

And after a lot of begging, whining and negotiating, he finally got his mom to let Buneary stay as long as he took care of her. During that time, the team had been training, teaching Buneary moves and battling some trainers and wild pokemon.

"Morning" Terrence says, smacking Gwen across the head as he walks into the kitchen. Buneary hops onto the table as Terrence pulls out five bowls and a container of Pokechow. He quickly pours out the food and places two on the ground for Delcatty and Buneary. Takes the remaining three outside and is greeted by his mother's other Pokemon; one be a brown sheep Pokemon with cotton around it, one being a large brown duck with a leek and the final being a dog with a gray body and black fur. They were Whimsicott, Farfetch'd and Mightyena.

"Breakfast time." He calls to the Pokemon, who now crowded around him.

After going back inside, he grabs a plate of eggs, bacon and bread and heads back to the living room.

"You do remember what today is right." He hears his mother ask from up stairs as Terrence and Bey turn with question marks over their heads.

"Didn't you remember today's the day Professor Juniper's assistant, Bianca, will be in town to give out starter." His mother asks, began to go on about the topic as a blur suddenly passes by. The spot were Terrence had been sitting was now vacant (except for Buneary who had a dazed look) and they hear a door slam shut. Gwen snickers as the shower could be heard. A couple minutes later Terrence (now in the same clothes from his dream) comes down the stairs to meet Bey with a note in her hands and a back pack beside her.

Bey hops on his shoulder and hands him the note. It was from his mother wishing him the best of luck on his journey, apologizing for not being there to see him off and to keep in contact. His sister also wrote to him wishing him the best of luck and to catch a lot of Pokemon for her to play with.

"Ready" he asks after reading and gets a nod from his partner.

With one final look at the house, Terrence and Bey leave the house and begin their journey across the Unova region.

**Note: And that's a rap. Sorry if it's a little boring but it'll get better with time. Until then, Rales is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and special thanks to MonfernoFreak, Shadowmwape and the others who checked out this little story. Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Pokemon but I do own some of the games.**

"How troublesome" Terrence says as he and Bey walk out of the Pokemon Center. They've been searching for Bianca for the last half hour now and had no results until Nurse Joy told them to check the outlook. Now they were about to there when two voices greet them.

Terry turns to see a boy his age with wild blue hair and red eyes. He wore a red and white zipped up jacket, blue pants, red and black shoes and black gloves. His name was Devin, Terry's best friend and rival.

On his shoulder sat an orange insect like Pokemon with a large head. It was a Trapinch, Devin's first Pokemon.

Beside Devin was his little sister, Ashley. She was the same age as his sister (11) and had brown hair with a red bow. She wore a pink striped shirt under a green dress.

Devin flicks his hair "Hey, you get your starter yet?"He asks folding his arms.

Terry shakes his head "Nope we've been looking for the last half hour until Nurse Joy told us to check the outlook." He says as Ashley nods.

"Yea, we just saw two people head that way a couple of minutes ago." She says

"Yea, let's go get that Pokemon." Devin says "There's something I got to do and I'll need I can trust besides my Pokemon." He finishes, tightly clunking his fist as his sister looks on with worry and Trapinch lets out a hissing sound.

Both Terry and Bey narrow their eyes, fully knowing what he was talking about. Terry places his hand on his friends shoulder. "We've got your back, Devin" He says with a serious look on his face as Bey nods her head.

Devin gives him a small smile in thanks before turning to his sister.

"You head off home, Ashley" Devin says and his sister nods.

"Ok big brother, bye-bye Terry, Bey." She says as she runs down the street.

"Alright! Let's head to the outlook." Devin says running up the street with a sighing Terry in pursuit. It didn't take long for the group to reach the steps to the look out and it was clear that the excitement was building.

When the two boys and their Pokemon arrive at the top they were greeted by the beautiful landscape that surrounded Aspertia City. Devin turns to him.

"Go on, get your Pokemon" he says sitting on the step as Terry walks onwards.

On the outlook were two girls; one was leaning against the rails holding something while the other was staring at the scenery with awe.

The one leaning was a pale skinned brunette with waist length hair, amber colour eyes and wore a red hat, red short jacket with a black tee underneath with black bands on her hands, a sky blue skirt with black shorts it and red and black sneakers. In her hands was a pink Pokemon with stubby legs and purple flower patterns on its body. It was a Pokemon Terry was familiar with, a Munna.

The girl stares at them before meeting Terry's eyes and turns away with a slight blush. Terry turns as well with a bashful look while Bey snickers.

The other was blond with a green hat on her head and wore an orange jacket over a white shirt, green knee length pants, orange flats, a green bag at her side and something in her hands. He would guess she was Bianca.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed still staring at the scenery and turns to Terry "Hey there, don't you agree?" she finishes before realising that Terry was there.

"I'd take it your Bianca, the professor's assistant?" He asks sweat dropping.

She smiles at him brightly "Yes I am, and you'd be Terrence and that's Bey the Buneary, right?" she asks and gets a nod.

"Wow! You look exactly like I heard, right Cynder?" She says to the cute girl, who doesn't response but walks up to them. "Well it's nice to you." She says still smiling.

"It's a pleasure for me to meet you both as well." He says as Buneary says the same in her language.

"I have an important request to ask you two." She says now in a serious tone. "Will you help us complete the Pokedex?" She asks. To help complete a Pokedex was a real honour, after all it's rare for trainers to even get one let along help complete one. This was something he couldn't pass up.

"Of course I'll help." Terry says with an eager look while Cynder nods her head with a cute small smile on her face.

Bianca's smile gets wider as she jumps in place "Wow, Thanks! Your support will help the professor reach go forward!" She says happily "And filling it will be totally fun!"

She calms down "Ok then." She says and holds out the case "Ta-dada! In here is the Pokemon that will be your partner!" She finishes as she opens the case, revealing three Pokeballs.

One contained a orange and black piglets Pokemon known as Tepig, another contained a green snake with a yellow body known as Snivy and the final contained a blue and white sea otter with a scalchop on its belly known as Oshawott.

Terry had a starstruk expression as he stares at the three starters. If he could he'd take them all but sadly he couldn't.

"Ok! Who's going first?" Bianca asks as the two teens stare at each other.

Terry then holds out his hands "After you mi lady." He says to Cynder, who again blushes and steps forward. Without much thought she picks up Tepig's Pokeball.

"I choose Tepig." She says softly with Munna nodding happily.

Terry could feel his heart melt; her voice was like angels to him and her smile was beautiful. Bey looks at her trainer's dazed face and sighs. She bites his ear causing him to wake up and cry out. He sends Bey a glare while the two girls giggle.

"It's your turn Terry." Bianca says now getting over her laugh. He nods as he and Bey approach the case and the remaining Pokemon already knowing his answer.

"I choose Oshawott." He says picking up the Pokeball.

"Wow you and Oshawott are a perfect match!" Bianca says happily

"Now that you've both got your Pokemon, I'll give you both these as well." She says holding two Pokedex; one yellow and black the other purple and black.

Terry gets the yellow while Cynder gets the purple.

"As you know it automatically records the Pokemon you encounter, so the professor would like you both to carry them while visiting a lot of places and meet the different Pokemon of Unova." Bianca finishes.

As they were about to leave Devin walks up. "Hey, How long are you gonna keep me waiting?" He asks holding his arms with an annoyed look. He then glances at the Pokedex and Pokeball in his hand.

"What's that?" he questions and Terry explains everything, introduces him to Cynder and Bianca and shows him Oshawott.

"That's great dude!" he says "Always remember to take really good care your Pokemon."

He then turns to Bianca and bows "Please give me the final starter and Pokedex as well." He says "I wish to be stronger and with them I'll be stronger and be able to search for something important, so please help me."

Bianca looks at turns away for a second and says "Ok, I don't really get it but going on a journey is always fun and I happen to have another Pokedex on me."

Out of her bag, came a black and blue Pokedex, which she hands to Devin with Snivy's Pokeball. Terry and Bey grin at their friend while Cynder moves towards the steps but Devin stops her.

"I wish to see how strong a trainer you are, so how about a battle using our new Pokemon." He asks. Cynder thinks about for a moment before nodding.

"Excellent!" Devin says as Terry raises his brow in interest. The two trainers now stand on opposite sides of the outlook; Devin with a determined look while Cynder has a calculating look on her face.

"Show your strength, Snivy!" Devin shouts releasing Snivy the PokeBall while Cynder silently releases Tepig. Snivy smirks as it stares at its opponent while Tepig snorts embers from its snout.

"This will be a one on one battle with no time limit; the first Pokemon to faint loses!" Bianca yells, acting as the ref and glances at the trainers "Are both trainers ready?"

"The two nods along with their Pokemon and Bianca, with her hands raised, nods "Then let this battle begin!"

**Note: And that's a rap! I'll hopeful finish the next chapter by this weekend and then I'll work my other story Digimon: Hunter's Playground.**

**So until then Rales is out! To most likely write the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, here's chapter three and thanks again to Monferno for reviewing and thanks to everyone who are reading. Now on to the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Pokemon but I did their would be two series; one with Ash and the other Pokemon Adventures manga.**

"Ok then, Snivy use Tackle." Devin says as Snivy dashes at Tepig. As Snivy gets closer, Tepig begins to feel a little nervous and glances back at its' trainer. Cynder, who had been silently watching, finally makes her move.

"Tepig, dodge then use Yawn." She commands softly as Tepig jumps to the right at the last minute and shoots cloud like orbs out of its mouth.

"Pop those clouds with Vine Whip then use Tackle." Devin shouts as Snivy uses Vine Whip to swat the clouds away charges hitting Tepig. It slides before shaking the attack off.

At steps of the outlook, Terry, Bey and his new Oshawott, now known as Wotts, looked on with interest. Terry takes out his Pokedex and scans the two battling Pokemon.

_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail._

_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill._

"Well isn't this interesting, too bad we aren't involved, huh?" He says to his Pokemon. Bey nods in agreement as Wotts cheers for the two.

Back to the battle, we find Tepig charging at Snivy while avoiding Vine Whips.

Cynder gives a slight smirk as the pig got closer to the snake "Use the whips to jump and use Yawn, Tepig!" She says as Tepig jumps on a vine, using it to gain some air and shoots the cloud like orbs.

"Counter using Twister." Devin calls as Snivy begins to spin its tail forming and releasing a sky blue tornado at the air-born Tepig.

The attack destroys Tepig's Yawn and continues toward Tepig as Cynder quickly thinks up a plan.

"Tepig spin into the twister." Cynder shouts as everyone raises their eyebrow. Tepig nods and begins to spin into the twister as Cynder smirks.

"Now use Ember at the centre of the Twister!" She commands as Tepig fires Ember at the eye of the twister and merges forming a fire twister. Devin quickly orders Snivy, who was being affected by the heat, to cancel the attack.

The twister disappears revealing a flaming, spinning Tepig dive bombing straight at Snivy. As Tepig collides with Snivy causing a small dust cloud in which the others cover their face.

As the dust clears, they see a fainted and slightly burnt Snivy with a somewhat dizzy Tepig sitting beside it, shaking its head. Bianca quickly checks the two Pokemon and makes her verdict.

"Snivy is unable to battle; victory goes to Cynder and Tepig." Bianca says raising her hand to Cynders' side. Devin and Trapinch quickly rush to Snivys' side and begin to comfort the Pokemon while Cynder picks up and cuddles the Pokemon with Munna floating around cheering.

Terry on the other hand, had a blush on his face as he stares at Cynder as she and Devin congratulate each other.

"She's Beautiful, kind and a wonderful trainer." He says with a sigh in a dream like state "What a woman."

His Pokemon look at their trainer with different reactions; Bey snickers lightly while Wotts looks confused. He continues to dream until Bianca snaps her finger in front of his face and realizes that they were the only ones left.

"Eh? Where is everybody?" Terry asks, looking for the others.

"They left a couple minutes ago while you had that weird look on your face." Biance says before dragging him down the steps.

"Ok so where are we going now?" he asks

"Easy, first I'm going to show you around the Pokemon Center then we're going to Route 19." She replies as Terry raises his eye brow and sighs. This was going to be a long day.

**One hour later: Route 19**

We find Bianca, Terry and his Pokemon walking out the gate into Routo19, with Terry admiring his new black and green Running shoes. He had gotten them after meeting up with Gwen and Ashley at the Pokemon Center.

The two had come to see him and Devin off but Devin, being who he was, already left town. Gwen had given him the shoes, saying their mom just bought them while Ashley gave him two maps. With a quick thank you and a promise to let them see his first gym battle, they left for Route 19.

"This kinda reminds me of the days in Route 1." She says with a smile before turning to Terry "Ok, here's how it works."

"The Pokedex's pages will fill up automatically when you meet Pokemon!" Bianca begins "And when you catch a Pokemon, more detailed info on it is added to the Pokedex!"

She now pulls out a pokeball from her pocket. "Here, I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon, Starting now!" She shouts out excitedly while posing with a sunset like background. Terry, Bey and Wotts stare with a sweat drop.

"Just get on with it!" Terry shouts at the girl, who jumps in fright.

"Ok, ok" She says and walks into the grass. A moment later, a purple feline with a cream belly appears before them. It was a Purrloin.

_Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back._

Terry's Pokedex, Dexter, says as Terry puts it back into his pocket.

"Alright, go Lillipup!" She calls releasing a brown furred puppy that growls at the feline. Terry quickly takes out Dexter and scans the puppy Pokemon.

_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area._

"Hm, now that's an interesting Pokemon." Terry though.

The Purrloin smirks and dashes towards Lillipup with its claws out.

"Lillipup, dodge and use Tackle." She orders as the puppy rolls out of the way and rams into the feline. Purrloin back flips and lands on its hind legs, before zig-zaging to towards Lillipup then vanishes and appears behind the pup and punches it.

"Faint Attack." Terry mumbles out while his two partners watch the battle with interest.

He turns to Bianca to see she had a calm look on her face. This was the Bianca he had heard about. During her time before becoming an assistant, she was said to be one of the strongest trainers to come out of Nuvema Town and maybe even Unova itself alongside her two friends; Cheren and Hibert or Black. Now-a-days it's rare to see her battle so to Terry, it was a privilege.

"Ok Lillipup use Dig." Bianca says as Purrloin tries another faint Attack but the pup quickly burrows into the ground. The cat cancels its attack, looking around for its enemy. Suddenly the pup burst out of the ground from behind Purrloin, shocking the feline.

"Now use Hidden Power!" Bianca shouts as glowing blue balls form around Lillipup and hits Purrloin knocking it into a tree and fainting it.

"All right, Pokeball go!" She cries throwing an empty Pokeball at Purrloin, sucking it in and it begins to shake once, twice then it dings.

She turns to him and smiles "What of relief, we caught a Pokemon!" She says as she returns Lillipup and begins to inform him on how to properly catch a Pokemon.

"So you're going to deliver a map to your friend, right?" She asks as Terry nods. "Well, continue this way to get to Floccesy Town."

"Right!" Terry says with nods along with his partners.

"Ok then, here are some Pokeballs." Bianca says handing him 10 Pokeballs. "Well bye now, meet and catch a lot of Pokemon and best wishes on your journy." She then begins to walk back to Asperita Town, waving as Terry waves back until she was out of sight.

"Alright Bey, Wotts lets head out and do some training!" Terry shouts as his two Pokemon cheer and they walk deeper into the route.

**Note: And that's a rap! Hope my battle scenes are good and you'd notice that I gave the starters an egg move as well as gave Bianca some love. Now I'll be working on my other story for most of the week so expect a new chapter by the weekend.**

**Anyway until then**** Rales is out! To go to sleep it's 12:50 in the morning. **

******P.s: If your interested, I've posted two challenges on my profile so check them out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, first chapter of the new year. Thanks for the views and reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Thank you for this food, let's eat!" A scratched up and dirt Terry grumbles holding a grilled cheese sandwich in his hands.

"Neary bun!" "Osha osha!" Terry and his two Pokemon both unhappy like their trainer as they begin to eat lunch. The trio were currently a mile away from Floccesy Town and had stopped for a quick lunch after a bit of walking and Pokemon searching.

Sadly they only got one attempt to catch a Pokemon which was ruined. By who or what you may ask?

"Purloin pur!" A familiar voice (To the trio) shouts as a purple blur steals some of their food.

"Great! You're back again?!" Terry grumbles as Bey and Wotts glare at the Pokemon. On a nearby branch, a Purrloin snacks greedily on its latest meal before turning to its victims and smirks.

This had all started right after they split ways with Bianca. The feline seemed to be a friend of the one Bianca had caught and started to follow and attack them whenever it got the chance. It even went as far as to mess up their attempt to catch a Pokemon.

_FlashBack: Start_

After chasing his target, Terry, with Bey still on his shoulder and Wotts holding his scallop have a standoff with a Green and cream deer with a flower on its head.

"Nowhere to run now, Deerling." Terry say holding up his pokedex.

Deerling, the Season Pokémon. When sensing confrontation, Deerling hides in the grass. It also changes its appearance as the seasons change.

"Hm, ya ready to battle, Wotts?" he asks the Oshawott who nods with a smirk.

"Ok then ... I forgot to check your moves." Terry says as the Pokemon including Deerling sweat drops. He holds up the Pokedex again this time pointing at Wotts.

_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott __attacks __and defends using the __scalchop __that can be removed from its stomach._

_Gender: Male _

_O.T: Terrence Gilton_

_Ablilty: Torrent_

_Moves: Water Gun, Tackle, Detect, Razor Shell,_

Terry nods and turns to Wotts "Not a bad set of moves, lil buddy." He says to the Oshawott who puffs his chest out in pride. Taven turns to the glaring Deerling "Let's get wild, Wotts us... " Terry suddenly begins to scream as a purple furball lands on his face, knocking Bey off in the process. Wotts, who was panicking, didn't notice the Deerling appear behind it and deliver a deadly Double Kick.

Bey, who was too busy trying to help her trainer, didn't notice the flying Oshawott head towards her until it was too late. The two Pokemon fly into a tree and fall to the ground with dazed looks on their faces.

Terry on the other hand, continues to pull the fur ball off his face until it jumps off his face as he runs into a tree and falls to the ground groaning. The fur ball (Purrloin) and Deerling stare at the three with snickers and go their separate ways.

_FlashBack: End_

After that the attacks had died down until now but it had gone too far.

"I sick of you, sure your friend got caught but...Get Off, Get It Off!" the Purrloin had jumped on his face and started scratching him. Terry puts it off and throws it back but it lands on its hind legs. It smirks and dashes off with Bey and Wotts right behind it.

"Wait up!" Terry shouts grabbing his stuff and chases after the Pokemon. Purrloin smiles until it sees Bey and Wotts catching up to it. It smirks and jumps, throwing multiple gold coins at them with deadly accuracy. Wotts uses his scalchop to block while Bey is surrounded by a white glow and dodges the coins and jumps into the air. Bey then delivers a round house kick sending Purrloin flying but it flips and lands on the ground with a hiss. Terry runs up to the scene as Purrloin dashes at Bey with her claws extended.

"Bey use Bounce!" Terry shouts as Bey jumps high into the sky dodging Purrlion's scratch. Purrlion looks up only to be squashed as Bey land on her back. Bey smirks as the Purrlion growls and jumps throwing more gold coins at her.

"Hm, Pay Day, Bey use Quick Attack then switch to Thunder Punch." Terry shouts and Bey dashes and dodges the coins and jumps at Purrlion with one of her ears crackling with electricity, who switches to Scratch. The two meet and collide in the sky but Bey's attack quickly over powers Purrlion's, sending her flying to the ground with a thump.

Terry quickly pulls out a pokeball and smirks "Your mines, Pokeball go!" he throws the pokeball and watches as it hits and sucks in the Purrlion. The pokeball shakes twice then it pings.

Terry quickly runs up to the pokeball and poses with Bey and Wotts "Victory! My first official capture!" He shouts with a laugh until a soft giggle could be heard from behind him.

There stood Cynder with Tepig on her shoulder and Munna floating beside her. Cynder giggles with her hand covering mouth.

Terry has a slight blush on his face and turns away with a cough. 'So how may I help you, Cynder." He asks with his back turned.

Cynder smiles as she walks up to him. "That was an impressive capture; your Buneary's very strong." She says as she pets Bey, who sighs happily.

Terry grins and rubs his cheek "Thanks, she's my first and strongest Pokemon." Terry says with pride as Bey puffs out her chest in pride as well while Wotts sweat drops. Cynder smiles as her two Pokemon sweat drop.

"So how about we have a battle?" Cynder suggest as Terry raises his eyebrow.

"Battle? You want to battle me?" He asks pointing to himself as she nods and begins to walk around him.

"Yay, we never got to battle back in Aspertia and I want to see how strong you are." She said and pulls out a pokeball "So what do you say."

Terry smirks as his two Pokemon hop on his shoulder, with matching smirks. "Game on, just let me heal my pokemon." He says quickly using some potions on his three pokemon.

After wards the trainers stand on opposite sides of the clearing. "So what are the rules?" Terry asks

"Two on two, no time limit." She says with a smirk as she spins a pokeball on her finger.

Terry nods with a smirk and turns to Wotts "You're up." He said as the Otter Pokemon jumps off his shoulder and pulls out his scalchop.

Cynder nods "It's time to battle, Boar." Her Tepig runs before her and snorts out embers. The two sides glare at each other as the battle begins.

**Note: And that's a rap, Not my best chapter but It'll get better. Next is Terry vs Cynder, Who will win? Look out for the next chapter to find out.**

**Next thing, I'm sure everybody must have heard or seen the trail of the new Pokemon games, which I will get some way, some how. But if you haven't then you should check it out.**


End file.
